


Quando Sento Che Mi Ami ⚘

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Listen to Jose Carreras and Sissel sing Quando Sento Che Mi Ami
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Quando Sento Che Mi Ami ⚘

Carol reached out her arms, inviting Therese to enter and dance with her.  
Therese protested , shaking her head, saying, "I don't know how to dance."  
"For me, darling, please?" Carol begged and proceeded to pout, ever so nicely. /> Therese sighed. "Oh, all right but I warn ya, I have two left feet."  
Carol enveloped Therese in her arms whilst Therese leant her head on Carol's shoulder.  
Carol spoke."Alexa, play Quando Sento Che Mi Ami."

The melody played in the air as Carol led Therese in a slow dance.  
Carol placed her mouth next to Therese's ear and began to sing.

I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth

I'll bring you everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark

I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does

Oh baby  
Every time you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are

When you tell me that you love me  
You love me

Therese gazed up into Carol's eyes. Eyes as clear and blue as the sky, Therese thought.  
No words needed to be spoken between the two. Therese took Carol's hand in hers, silently leading her to their bedroom. She closed the door behind her. They had no need for the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Jose Carreras and Sissel sing Quando Sento Che Mi Ami


End file.
